The invention relates to a latch assembly having an adjustable backset which is adjustable over a range which includes and preferably extends beyond conventional 23/4 and 23/8 inch backsets, and any position therebetween.
In the lock industry, the backset is the horizontal distance from the edge of a door to the center of the hole or cavity for receiving the knob or other latch or lock structure of the door. Two standard backsets are widely used one being 23/4 inches and the other being 23/8 inches.
Doors are frequently pre-drilled to provide a cavity corresponding to one or the other of the aforesaid standard backsets. When a lock is to be installed or replaced in such a door, the backset must correspond to the positioning of the door cavity.
In order to avoid the necessity of stocking locksets of both backset distances, adjustable locksets have been provided which to some extent have an adjustable backset distance.
A multitude of patents exist which disclose locksets having adjustable backset assemblies wherein the bolt is adjustable to two discrete backset positions corresponding to 23/8 and 23/4 inch backsets. These adjustable backset devices are useful in that a single device is adjustable for use with either of the standard backset distances. However, the location of the pre-drilled cavity or knob hole may frequently be slightly or even significantly out of place either intentionally or due to errors in drilling and the like. With conventional adjustable backset devices, if the cavity of a door is mis-drilled or the door is provided with a non-standard backset distance, difficulty will be encountered in attempting to properly align conventional adjustable lockset devices as neither of the discrete backset distances will properly align with the cavity. Further, many conventional devices require twisting motions or disassembly in order to provide even discrete adjustment of backset position.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a lockset or latch assembly having an adjustable backset which is infinitely adjustable over a desired range which includes standard backset distances of 23/8 and 23/4 inches.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a latch assembly having an infinitely adjustable backset which is infinitely adjustable over a range including an extended and a shortened length, and any length therebetween.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a latch assembly having a housing encompassing an adjustable length bolt assembly, wherein the housing is also adjustable to any position within a specified range so that the housing is infinitely adjustable to a desired length based upon the length of the bolt assembly.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a latch assembly wherein the bolt assembly is contained in a housing which housing is compatible with face plate members of both conventional rectangular and circular configuration.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.